


Unwinding Severus

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Severus and (reader) have been in a relationship for 2 years. (they first met and got together before the war and everything that happened at Hogwarts) this story takes place a year after. In this Severus wasn't killed but just barely pulled thru.   This is how reader returns from being away for a bit and finds a very tired and stressed Sev, and takes it into her hands to get him to relax.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Unwinding Severus

**Author's Note:**

> (only my second time writing Snape, so he's definitely more ooc in this one.) 
> 
> Honestly I just was on a Snape binge lately. Sorry for spelling issues

Drumming your fingers in front of you on the oak desk, you couldn't think of anything you wanted to end more then this meeting. You're bored, hungry, and missing being around your tall dark and brooding love. Imagining his deep voice chastising you for not paying attention to the matters at hand brought a smile to your lips. 

The two of you hadn't been apart more then a day since that day at Hogwarts, when everything had basically went to hell and you nearly lost Severus forever. Give it you had only been gone five days and had two more meetings sure to keep you another two days, it still seemed like you'd been away from him longer. 

No doubt he was dealing with the student exams and probably a few detentions as well, seeing that he did seem to still enjoy handing those out. If he was stressed or not about any of it he never let it show and you envied him for that ability.

"Well we seemed to have covered all the topics here early this year, the last speaker has apparently taken a leave due to outside issues so we won't be hearing anymore today. Thank you for those who have traveled and been here all week." The speaker announced as he stepped from the podium. 

"Finally" you whispered gathering your stuff and heading out the door, then apparating to your hotel room. Ending this early would give you the full weekend free and leave you with plenty of time to spend with Severus before classes on Monday.

Slinging the bag over your shoulder you apparated from the posh hotel room, to the familiar surroundings of the chambers you share with the potions master at Hogwarts. Checking your watch you silently noted you still had an hour before he would be done with his last class. Placing your bag near the chest in your room, you headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

..................................................................................

Rinsing your mug and placing it next to the small sink, you smiled hearing the main door open and close with a soft thump. Eyes landing on the darkly clothed man that had entered, the smile faultered for a moment. 

"Severus, are you okay? You look exhausted!" You said as you immediately came to him wrapping your arms around him, taking notice of how tense he felt. 

"Nice to see you too, (y/n)" he grumbled out, even his tone sounded tired. He brought you closer into him as he wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on top of your head. You heard him take a deep breath then felt some of the tenseness leave him. 

"What's going on Severus? Tell me please" you all but whispered still snuggling into his chest, face pressed against the many buttons of his black robes. 

"It would seem that in your absence, sleep doesn't come as easily." He replied squeezing you for a moment before letting go of you and stepping back. "Do not give me that look, y/n, I'm sure you had enough things keeping you from paying complete attention all week, the last thing you needed was to concern yourself with my sleeping pattern." He added before slipping past you and into the small kitchen.

"Severus Snape, what are you doing?" You called after him, hands on your hips as you watched him pull out a stack of papers and place them on the table before taking a seat. He lifted his brow at you before answering with "What I didn't finish last class."

With a wave of your wand the tea pot poured a fresh mug and it glided over next to Severus. His eyes met yours for a second then returned to the paper he was leaning over as he scribbled he took a sip of the hot liquid. "Thank you my dear." He murmured as he continued through his work.

After nearly an hour of watching him shuffle page after page, you let out a sigh when he finally put his quill down and placed his empty mug into the sink. He made his way over to the couch and sat next to you, resting his hand on your thigh and looking into the unlit fireplace.

"All was well at your conferences? Nothing too entertaining I gather from your lack of mention." You shook you head and placed your hand over his, causing him to look over at you. "Sev, what were the dreams about? Same as before?" Concern was evident in your voice as you waited for his answer. 

Shortly after he had recovered from having his throat torn open, he would have reoccurring nightmares of it happening over and over, or nightmares of it being you and him finding you like that. For months after he'd awake in the middle of the night his fists clenching and unclenching. The terror and fear in his eyes when he would wake broke your heart and you would instantly take his hands and whisper he was safe, you were there, and softly kiss his knuckles until he calmed. Slowly they seemed to happen less often to the point he hadn't had one in almost six months. 

"Yes." Came him response, his face not letting a single emotion show, but his eyes seemed to have an extra shine to them as he kept them focused on your face. "Come here Sev, look I'm here, I'm safe with you, and I'm not going anywhere." You tell him as you pull him against your chest, his arms going to your sides as he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

You held him close neither of you speaking as you ran your fingers through his dark hair. He seemed to have completely relaxed and you had thought he fell asleep, until you heard "thank you, I've missed you more then I knew" 

....................................................................................... 

"Severus, wake up." Your tone was raspy as you stirred and realized you had both fallen asleep on the couch. He still had his head against your chest, and he slowly sat up and looked at you, before he cupped your face in his hands and met his lips with yours. He kissed you slow and tender, making sure what he didn't say aloud you would know from this kiss. 

Severus was just as affectionate as you, but he preferred most of your touches in privacy aside from a quick kiss here or slight touch there, and it had taken him quite some time to be this way with you. After all you had gone through together and nearly two years, him kissing you like this was a normal reaction he had. This would be his way of saying I needed that, I needed you, and I couldn't get through this without you, but without him speaking a word. 

Breaking away from him, you see the dark circles under his eyes and can feel how tired he still is. "Love, will you come with me?" You ask him as you stand and hold out your hand to him. He glances at your hand then back to your face, before he grasps your hand and stands. 

You both apparated from his living room into a open room with a dark wood floor and a large fire place. You whipped out your wand and flicked it about sayings spells as you went. 

The fireplace suddenly came to life with a small fire, the smell of food cooking filled the room, and you found Severus watching you with a tired smile. "I wasn't about to try to sleep alone again tonight, but this isn't what I was expecting either." You smiled as you lead him by the hand down the hallway.

"I've always envied you Severus." You say between spells you direct at the large bathroom and tub sitting in the center. "Why?" His clipped tone seemed to echo in the quiet room. "I always tell you how stressed I am, or at least you always seem to know, and you do everything in your power to fix that." You explain as you start undoing his vest buttons. "My dear, a few well placed kisses, hours under the sheets and a decent meal to make you happy is the least I can do after all you've done for me." His words make your smile grow as you slide off his vest.

"Let me return it tonight." You say as you then begin to work on removing his white undershirt. "You are here with me now, I should be fine come Monday, there's no need for all of this" he says as he motions to the tub, now full of scented water. 

"Just tonight let me do things my way, you don't even need to lift your wand, I have it all under control." You watch his shirt pool on the floor, then start undoing his pants. "Obviously I'm not winning this one, seeing as you have me naked in the master bathroom of our home." He huffed as he stepped out of his pants.

"No, your not so just enjoy for once, let me take care of you." You quipped. He rolled his eyes but stiffened as he felt you run your finger tips along his growing erection. He silently watched as you slowly lowered to your knees in front of him, and shoot him an innocent smile before taking him in your mouth. 

He wasn't fully hard yet, but you could feel him growing with every flick of your tongue and bob of your head. You had your hands placed at either side of his hips, and he had yet to move his hands from his side as you worked him. His dick was now too much for you to fully fit in your mouth alone so you added your hand and worked him in unison with both. He closed his eyes and groaned as you picked up speed, bringing him so close, then slowing down. 

You felt his hand grab your hair at the back of your hand, and kept your eyes looking up at him. You saw him snap his eyes open and his lips part as he began thrusting into your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks and felt the tears running down your face as he pumped in and out growling as he felt his release building. He reached his climax with a hiss of your name as his hot cum filled your mouth and you swallowed down all he gave you. 

He pulled himself from your lips and you stood wiping the drool from your chin and remaining tears from your cheeks. "I swear you will be the death of me" He added softly before leaning in and kissing you. "Oh we aren't done Sev." You smile and lead him to the tub. 

He slides in with a content sigh, taking up most of the room in the large brass footed tub. He leans his head back over the edge resting his neck on the soft rolled towel you placed letting his dark hair spill over the side. You step away as he closed his eyes and return a moment later with a large bowl and pitcher. 

With a quick charm you have the pitcher waiting to be poured over his head and start to lather the soap in your hands. The rich scent of lavender fills the bathroom as you work the soap into his now wet hair, lightly scratching his scalp with your nails and massaging down to the base of his neck. The pitcher pours again rinsing the remaining soap out and into the bowl.

You start massaging his neck and shoulders, slowly working out the knots and end with your hands lazily rubbing his chest. How your seated behind his head you can see his expression become more and more relaxed. Leaning over him you place feather light kisses on his forehead, to his temple, and down his neck. 

He let out the smallest moan as you gently nibbled on his ear. "Feeling better?" You whisper causing him to smirk. "You spoil me." He answered while opening his eyes and bringing his thumb up to trace your lips. The water from it making little droplets on your bottom lip. With a mischievous smile you lightly bit his thumb before getting up and returning with a towel. 

"I'll get dinner finished up and you can come join me when ever your ready." You tell him laying the towel next to the tub. As you turn to leave you feel his hand on your wrist before he pulls you down into the tub with him. Water splashes everywhere and you don't have a second to complain before he's got his lips against yours. You feel his tongue slide across your lip and with in a second you both are fighting for dominance in the kiss. 

Eventually needing air you break the kiss and glare at him. His black hair dripping at the ends, his dark eyes seeming to shine as he takes you in. His hands tightly gripping your ass as you straddle him. "I love you, I love you more then any words could say, any action could amount to, and any mind could conceive. Thank you for being with me, helping me and for this tonight." The way he looked at you as he said those words told you he meant it and more.

He'd come such a long way since you first had met, the cold grumpy potions master that wouldn't give you more then a sneer or an eye roll, to this man before you bareing everything to you. You kissed him again and you both left the tub. Grabbing an extra towel and slipping on one of his white shirts you pulled from the bedroom closet, and headed to the kitchen.

Moments later he was in the kitchen behind you dressed in a simple shirt and sleep pants. Waving your wand you finish the meal and have it placing on the table as he places kisses up and down your neck to your collar bone. Leaving marks on a few spots as he bites down a little harder. "Missed me more then you knew hmm? Seems like you knew exactly how much you missed me." You giggle as he releases you.

"Let's eat, then I'm at your mercy until Monday." You tell him with wink, making him smirk. "I can not wait to have you out of my shirt and under me for the next two days." Taking a sip of butter beer you add "At least I know you'll be sleeping well."


End file.
